Bienvenidos al pasado
by I'mgleeklover
Summary: Un portal mágico lanza a tres hermanos a su ciudad natal, Storybrook, pero diecisiete años atrás. ¿Cómo repercutirá su aparición en el futuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todos/as! Me alegro mucho de estar de vuelta, nunca he estado tan ocupada como ahora. La carrera me quita prácticamente todo mi tiempo. Bueno, vuelvo con una nueva historia de una serie a la que estoy súper enganchada, Érase una vez. Y, bueno, como la mayoría supondréis, me encantan Emma y Killian juntos. ¡Son mi nueva OTP! Y la siguiente historia es sobre su futuro. Bueno, más o menos...

 **Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha escrito la historia.

 **Nota del autor:** un portal mágico lanza a tres hermanos a su ciudad natal, Storybrook, pero diecisiete años atrás. ¿Cómo repercutirá su aparición en el futuro?

Un rayo iluminó toda el pueblo con su luz. Los vecinos de Storybrook miraron hacia el cielo preguntándose de dónde vendría aquel rayo, si no había previsiones de tormenta en todo el día.

"¿Qué habrá sido eso?" preguntó David, mirando por la ventana, mientras intentaba dormir a Neal en sus brazos.

"Ni idea" contestó Mary Margaret, que estaba sentada en el sofá, tejiéndole un jersey a su nieto Henry.

David no se quedó tranquilo, siguió mirando por la ventana un rato más. Con la cantidad de antecedentes que tenía Storybrook, no se fiaba de que aquel rayo no pudiese ser algún tipo de hechizo o algo parecido. Metió a su hijo dormido en la cama y cogió el móvil.

 _(Piso de Emma)_

"Buen rodeo vaquero" dijo una Emma sin aliento mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su novio.

"¿Vaquero?" preguntó un extrañado Killian, "amor, soy un pirata" la dijo mientras la acariciaba el pelo.

Desde que Killian había vuelto a Storybrook, y después de todo lo que había pasado en el inframundo, no querían desaprovechar el tiempo ni estar separados el uno del otro.

"Lo sé" contestó ella, mirándole a los ojos y dándole una beso.

Su móvil empezó a sonar y ella rodó los ojos. Lo cogió de la mesita de noche y vio en la pantalla la foto de su padre. "¿Qué ocurre papá?" preguntó al hombre. "Pues no, no lo he visto" se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata. Miró por la ventana y dijo "no, no tiene mucha pinta de ir a llover". Siguió mirando por la ventana.

Killian, extrañado, también se levantó de la cama, se puso sus calzoncillos y se acercó a Emma.

"Vale, mañana iremos al bosque a ver si ha pasado algo raro" dijo Emma, "yo también te quiero, descansad" y colgó.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Killian, rodeando a Emma por la cintura.

"Un rayo a caído en el bosque y mi padre no se fia de lo que pueda ser, a si que mañana a primera hora iremos a ver que ha pasado" contestó ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¿Te apetece volver a la acción, capitán?" preguntó ella juguetonamente.

"Por supuesto que si, piratilla" contestó él, dándola un apasionado beso el los labios.

 _(En el bosque)_

Tres chicos caminaban a oscuras entre los arbustos y los árboles. El más mayor iba en cabeza y los más pequeños le seguían el paso.

"Te dije que era una mala idea coger aquella habichuela de la mesa de la tía. Pero no, tuviste que cogerla y llevártela a casa" dijo el que parecía ser el mayor de los tres. Era alto, de unos quince o dieciséis años, tenía el pelo oscuro como el azabache y los ojos azules como el agua del mar. "Siempre nos metemos en problemas por tu culpa, David" se giró y le gritó a su hermano pequeño.

"Tu fuiste el que abrió el portal" le contestó, también gritando, David. Era el mediano de los tres hermanos. Era una cabeza más bajo que su hermano mayor y tenía tres años menos que él. Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo más claro que el de su hermano.

"Las habichuelas se me cayeron porque tú me empujaste" le dijo, señalándole con el dedo. Se dio la vuelta y reanudó su marcha. Al rato, volvió a hablar. "Cuando volvamos a casa, mamá nos va a castigar hasta que cumplamos los treinta".

"No, me castigará a mí" dijo David. "Tú eres su favorito y te dejará en paz, y Damon es demasiado pequeño como para haber abierto un portal queriendo" dijo, señalando al más pequeño. Damon, que no debía tener más de ocho años, era rubio y con los ojos verdes como la esmeralda. También era el que menos hablaba.

"No, yo estaba a vuestro cargo. Tendría que haber estado vigilándolos en vez de estar en mi habitación escuchando música, a si que a mí me echarán la misma bronca que a ti" dijo el mayor.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una carretera. Estaba completamente desierta.

"Liam, ¿dónde estamos?" preguntó David a su hermano mayor.

"Creo que estamos en Storybrook" respondió Liam señalando el cartel que te indicaba que salías del pueblo.

"Entonces, ¿no hemos salido del pueblo?" preguntó David, "pensé que las habichuelas nos transportarían al Bosque Encantado. Eso es lo que siempre nos han contado" dijo.

"No lo sé David, ¿vale?" dijo un estresado Liam. "Deja ya de hacer tantas preguntas" dijo, cogiendo de la mano a su hermano más pequeño y caminando hacia el pueblo.

Caminaron durante más de media hora, y cuando llegaron se encontraron el pueblo prácticamente desierto. Las tiendas estaban cerradas y las casas tenían las luces apagadas. Debían de ser las dos o las tres de la mañana.

"Sí, seguimos en Storybrook" gritó un emocionado David, al que siguió su hermano más pequeño "¡Sí!"

"Bajad la voz" les indicó Liam. "Mirad" dijo, señalando un periódico que había en el suelo. "Si, estamos en Storybrook, pero en el año 2017"

"Entonces, ¿hemos retrocedido en el tiempo diecisiete años?" preguntó David. "¿Es eso posible?"

"No lo sé David" respondió Liam mirando a su alrededor. "Pero debe ser que sí"

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Yo espero que os haya encantado. Me gusta muchísimo esta serie, y sobretodo ver a Emma y Killian juntos (son tan monos). A medida que avanzaba la serie se me ocurrían más historias sobre ellos, y la primera que plasmo aquí es esta. Por favor, comentad, se agradece mucho, de verdad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha escrito la historia.

 _(A la mañana siguiente, en el bosque)_

"Papá, aquí no parece que haya nada" dijo una cansada Emma.

"Estoy convencido de que el rayo salió de aquí" insistió David, caminando entre los arbustos.

"Hemos mirado por todo el bosque y no hemos encontrado ningún indicio de magia" insistió Emma, siguiendo a su padre entre los arbustos, "probablemente sólo fue un rayo, sin más" dijo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué luego no le siguió un trueno?" preguntó, "¿y por qué no hubo tormenta anoche?"

"No sé" contestó su hija. "Si hubiera querido entender la meteorología, hubiera estudiado algo relacionado con ello" dijo mientras seguían caminando.

Siguieron durante un rato más hasta que, por fin, David se rindió. "Bueno, pues parece que tienes razón" dijo, mirando a su alrededor, "vámonos y comamos algo donde la Abuelita".

Bajaron hasta el límite de Storybrook y cogieron el coche de policía, se montaron, y diez minutos después llegaron donde la Abuelita, donde Mary Margaret y el pequeño Neal les esperaban para tomar el desayuno.

 _(Mientras tanto, en el parque)_

"Tengo hambre" dijo tímidamente Damon, tumbado en el banco con la cabeza apoyada en la pierna de su hermano mayor.

"Lo sé Damon, es la octava vez que me lo dices" dijo un desesperado Liam, acariciándole la cabeza a su hermano pequeño. "Yo también tengo hambre. Llevamos sin comer nada desde ayer a mediodía".

"Oye, ¿y por qué no vamos a la tienda del viejo Clark y robamos algunas galletas?" propuso Davis, que estaba tumbado el la hierba. "No creo que se de ni cuenta, está medio ciego y prácticamente sordo" dijo.

"Te recuerdo que hemos retrocedido diecisiete años en el tiempo, David" le dijo su hermano Liam, "a si que el 'viejo Clark' probablemente no sea tan viejo".

"Es verdad, se me había olvidado" dijo, mientras se levantaba del suelo. "Pero no puede ser muy difícil. Yo ya lo he hecho otras veces, tengo experiencia" dijo, poniéndose delante de su hermano.

"¿Ya le has robado otras veces?" preguntó sobresaltado Liam, provocando que Damon estuviese a punto de caerse del banco. "¿Tú sabes la bronca que podría caerte si mamá se entera?" se levantó rápidamente. "Que seamos hijos de la shériff no significa que podamos hacer lo que nos venga en gana" gritó.

"Tranquilízate, solo estaba proponiendo ir a pillar algo para comer porque nuestro hermanito pequeño se muere de hambre" dijo a la defensiva David, "¿a que sí Damon?" le preguntó a su hermano, agachándose para ponerse a su altura. Damon le respondió con un tímido asentimiento con la cabeza. "Además, tengo un plan para que no nos pille".

Después de un buen rato pensando en ello, y con el sonido que salía de sus tripas, Liam aceptó. "Bueno, está bien" dijo Liam, "¿qué propones que hagamos?"

"Pues bueno, el plan es el siguiente" comenzó David. "Primero entrareis vosotros dos y distraeréis a Clark. Pasados unos minutos, entraré yo, cogeré un par de paquetes de galletas y algo para beber y saldré. Y cuando haya salido, saldréis vosotros detrás" terminó un emocionado David con una gran sonrisa en la cara. "Es infalible, no puede fallar".

"Vale, ¿y cómo quieres que distraiga a Clark?" preguntó su hermano.

"Yo qué se" dijo David levantando los hombros, "tú eres el que tiene más labia de los tres. Seguro que se te ocurrirá algo" dijo, caminado hacia la salida del parque y dirigiéndose hacia la tienda de Clark al final de la calle.

Liam cogió a su hermano pequeño de la mano y siguió a David. Cuando le alcanzó, le preguntó, "y si no funciona, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Pues salimos corriendo" dijo sin ninguna preocupación David.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de Clark, Liam y Damon entraron los primeros, tal y como les había indicado David, y al rato entró él. Se dirigió al estante donde había galletas de todo tipo y cogió sus favoritas. _¿Sabrán igual que dentro de diecisiete años?_ , pensó. Se las metió en la chaqueta y se dirigió al estante de al lado. Cogió un brick de zumo y se lo metió en la entrepierna. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, un voz extremadamente familiar sonó por detrás.

"¡Eh tú, el de la chaqueta negra!" dijo el hombre. Cuando David se giró, se encontró cara a cara con el hombre al que menos le hubiera gustado encontrarse en este momento, su propio padre, Killian Jones, pero mucho más joven. "Clark, creo que este chico te estaba robando" le indicó al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador atendiendo a los otros dos chicos. Clark rápidamente salió del mostrador y se colocó al lado de Killian. "Ábrete la chaqueta" le indicó. David, vacilante, dudó un momento, pero no le quedó otra que hacer lo que le indicaban. Sacó los paquetes de galletas y se los entregó a Clark. "Y además creo que esos dos son sus compinches" dijo, señalando a Liam y a Damon.

"Ellos no han tenido nada que ver, la idea ha sido mía" dijo rápidamente David.

"Me da igual" contestó Killian, "ellos te han ayudado, por lo tanto, son cómplices" dijo, sacando un móvil. "Voy a llamar a la shériff, vigílalos mientras tanto" le indicó Killian a Clark.

David se colocó al lado de su hermano mayor, y susurró "mierda", llevándose un pequeño codazo en las costillas por parte de Liam.

Tras unos diez minutos de espera, Emma apareció por la puerta de la tienda. Cuando los tres hermanos la vieron, se miraron los unos a los otros. _¿Reconocerá a sus propios hijos?,_ pensó Liam. _No, es imposible, aún no nos ha tenido,_ se respondió a si mismo. Pero luego le entró el pánico. S _oy físicamente igual que mi padre y Damon se parece muchísimo a ella,_ volvió a pensar. _Seguro que algo sospecha._

"Bueno, a ver, ¿dónde están esos ladronzuelos?" preguntó, dirigiéndose al señor Clark.

"Aquí shériff" señaló a los tres hermanos, a la vez que estornudaba. "Yo no me había dado ni cuenta de sus intenciones porque el más mayor y el más pequeño me empezaron a preguntar cosas" continuó mientras señalaba a Liam y a Damon, "pero menos mal que el capitán estaba aquí y pilló al del medio robándome" dijo, señalando a David.

"Muy bien" dijo, mirando a los tres hermanos. "Muchas gracias por su colaboración, capitán Jones" le dijo a Killian, que estaba apoyado en una estantería.

"No hay de qué, amor" dijo sonriéndola y haciéndola una reverencia. Liam y David se miraron y rodaron los ojos.

"Bueno, y vosotros tres, ¿de dónde habéis salido?" preguntó Emma acercándose a los chicos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. _Siempre hace eso cada vez que nos va a regañar,_ pensó Liam.

"De nuestra madre" contestó vacilante David, ganándose una mirada severa de su hermano mayor.

"Vaya, a si que tú eres el gracioso del grupo" dijo Emma. "Vale, pues entonces iremos a comisaría y me lo contaréis todo allí" dijo. "Andando".

Los tres hermanos salieron de la tienda seguidos de su madre (del pasado). _Esto es peor que que te echen la bronca por haber robado unas habichuelas mágicas,_ pensó Liam. _Encerrados en una celda por nuestra propia madre._

Subieron al coche sin rechistar y se dirigieron a la comisaría de policía, esa comisaría en la que habían estado tantas veces, pero ninguna en aquella situación. ¿Cómo conseguirían salir de aquello sin que les pillaran?

 **Bueno pues, otro capítulo más. Solo he recibido un comentario y es positivo, a si que, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también os guste y, por favor, comentarios, comentarios. Me da igual de qué tipo sean, sólo quiero vuestra opinión.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha escrito la historia.

El viaje hasta la comisaría fue el momento más incomodo que ninguno de los tres podría haber vivido nunca. Habían montado en el coche del shériff en varias ocasiones, pero nunca en una situación como aquella. Liam y David no paraba de mirarse el uno al otro, y Damon no paraba de mirar a Emma. _¿Por qué mamá no nos reconoce?,_ pensó.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría se dieron cuenta de que no había cambiado nada. Era tal cuál sería dentro de diecisiete años. Bueno, menos los ordenadores, que eran mucho más antiguos que los del futuro.

En la comisaría también estaba David con unos papeles, que en cuanto oyó a su hija los dejó y se giró. David (del futuro) rápidamente bajó la cabeza. Desde que era pequeño siempre le habían dicho que se parecía mucho a su abuelo materno, aunque tuviese el carácter de su padre. Además, sus abuelos siempre le habían tenido mucho cariño por ello.

"¿Estos son los chicos que le estaban robando a Clark?" preguntó David mientras les seguía con la mirada.

"Si" respondió Emma, metiendo a David y a Damon en la celda de la derecha y a Liam en la de la izquierda. "No me han querido decir quienes son, pero ahora lo comprobaremos" dijo.

"Yo no les hubiera puesto juntos" dijo Liam, apoyándose en los barrotes de su celda y señalando a sus hermanos pequeños.

"¿A no?" preguntó Emma, sentándose en una silla y mirando a Liam, "¿por qué?"

"Bueno, deles un par de horas y lo comprobará" respondió Liam sonriendo.

"Oye Emma, ¿podemos hablar en tu despacho un momento?" le preguntó David a su hija, levantándose de su silla sin dejar de observar a Liam.

"Claro" dijo Emma levantándose y devolviéndole una sonrisa a Liam.

Cuando entraron en su despacho, David se sentó en la mesa de espaldas a las celdas y Emma en su silla.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Emma, mirando a su padre.

"Estos chicos" dijo, señalando a sus espaldas, "¿no te resultan familiares?" preguntó.

"Pues..." dijo Emma, mirando a las celdas donde estaban los chicos, "no" dijo, volviendo a mirar a su padre.

"El mayor de todos" dijo mirando por encima de su hombro, "me resulta demasiado familiar. Al igual que el pequeño".

"Pues yo no los había visto en mi vida" dijo, volviendo a levantarse de su silla. "Y ahora, es hora de empezar un interrogatorio y descubrir quiénes son" dijo, saliendo de su despacho.

David, que no se quedó muy convencido, siguió a su hija fuera del despacho y continuó observando a Liam. _Este chico me resulta demasiado familiar,_ pensó.

"Bueno, vamos a comenzar" dijo Emma, acercándose una silla a las celdas y sentándose en ella, "¿cómo os llamáis?" preguntó.

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre ellos, dudando de lo que deberían hacer. Después de un rato, Liam fue el primero en hablar.

"Yo me llamo Gus" dijo. Sus hermanos, que no se lo esperaban, le miraron extrañados. "Y ellos son Rob y Charlie" dijo, señalando a David y a Damon.

"Sabes chico, yo tengo un superpoder que consiste en saber cuándo alguien me está mintiendo, y ahora mismo, no me estás diciendo la verdad" dijo Emma, mirando a Liam. "Entonces, a menos que quieras pasar todo la noche en la celda, dime cuál es tu nombre real" dijo.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Liam, "¿que como tengo un nombre ridículo ya es falso?" le preguntó a su madre. "Yo no tengo la culpa de que mis padres sean pésimos a la hora de poner nombres" dijo, mirando fijamente a su madre. _Tú no lo sabes todavía, pero yo seré el único que pueda salir victorioso ante tu superpoder,_ pensó Liam.

"Bueno, vale" dijo Emma. "¿Y de dónde venís?" preguntó, esta vez mirando a David/Rob.

"Eh, venimos de..." se quedó un rato pensando, "Boston" dijo finalmente.

Emma miró al muchacho y levantó la ceja. "¿Os creéis que soy tonta?" preguntó. "Decidme la verdad ahora" exigió Emma, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. David no paraba de observar a Liam. _Yo he visto a este chico en algún lugar,_ pensó.

"Venimos de Portland" dijo Liam, mirando a Emma.

"¿Portland?" preguntó extrañada, "¿y cómo habéis acabado aquí?"

"Nuestros padres empezaron a discutir, como siempre hacen, a si que cogí a Rob y a Charlie, nos montamos en un autobús y empezamos a dar vueltas, pero nos quedamos dormidos y aparecimos aquí" dijo Liam.

Emma estuvo un rato observando a Liam. Por una vez en su vida, su superpoder la estaba fallando. Algo la decía en su interior que la estaba mintiendo, pero esa historia era demasiado creíble como para ser mentira. "¿Me das el número de tu casa y llamo a tus padres para avisarles de que estáis aquí?" preguntó Emma.

"Claro" respondió Liam, sonriéndola.

La dio un número falso y Emma llamó, pero la saltó el contestador tres veces.

"No contesta nadie" dijo Emma, colgando por tercera vez el teléfono, "¿tenéis idea de dónde pueden estar?" preguntó.

"Hombre, pues teniendo en cuenta que sus tres hijos han desaparecido, yo diría que nos están buscando" contestó David.

"Vale, lo intentaré más tarde, a ver si hay más suerte" dijo Emma. "Se está haciendo tarde" dijo, mirando su reloj, "os traeré unos sándwiches de la Abuelita".

Emma salió de la comisaría dejando a los tres hermanos allí solos. David se había ido hacía una hora para cenar con Mary Margaret y con Neal.

"Chicos, tengo una idea para salir de aquí" dijo rápidamente Liam, en cuanto oyó la puerta de la comisaría cerrarse. "David, coge estos dos palitos y fuerza la cerradura, luego coge las llaves de la mesa del abuelo y abre mi celda" dijo, dándole los dos palitos que había cogido esa misma mañana en el parque.

David, al que siempre se le había dado bien forzar cerraduras ( _"Eso lo lleva en la sangre",_ había dicho una vez su padre, provocando una mirada severa de Emma), abrió rápidamente la de la celda, cogió las llaves de la mesa de su abuelo y abrió la celda donde estaba su hermano mayor. Los tres hermanos salieron rápidamente de la comisaría, y comenzaron a correr en dirección al ayuntamiento.

Justo en ese momento, David, que estaba dando un paseo con Mary Margaret y Neal, vio cómo los chicos salían de la comisaría corriendo y gritó "¡Eh!", haciendo que los chicos se girasen y corriesen más deprisa. David rápidamente sacó el móvil, llamó a Emma y comenzó a correr detrás de los chicos, dejando atrás a una desconcertada Mary Margaret y a un emocionado Neal.

Emma, que estaba en la cafetería recogiendo los sándwiches y coqueteando con Killian, recibió la llamada de su padre y salió corriendo también. Killian dudó un momento al principio, pero luego la siguió.

 _(Ayuntamiento. Despacho de Regina)_

"Tenemos que darnos mucha prisa porque el abuelo viene detrás" dijo una exhausto David cerrando la puerta tras él y echando el pestillo.

"¿Dónde las tenía la última vez?" preguntó Liam, sin dejar de mirar alrededor.

David corrió hasta un cajón del escritorio y lo abrió, pero allí no había nada. "La última vez estaban aquí" dijo, revolviendo los papeles que había dentro.

"Quizás todavía no las haya guardado" dijo Liam, mirando hacia la puerta, donde su abuelo acababa de llegar y estaba intentando abrirla. "Seguid buscando mientras yo intento evitar que el abuelo entre" dijo, apoyándose en la puerta y haciendo fuerza.

David y Damon comenzaron a buscar por todos los cajones, armarios y ficheros, mientras Liam, haciendo toda la fuerza que podía, intentaba evitar que sus padres y su abuelo pasaran al despacho.

"Creo que he encontrado algo" dijo en voz muy baja Damon, sujetando entre sus dedos una habichuela transparente.

"¡Genial Damon!" gritó David. "Lánzala al suelo" le indicó a su hermano pequeño. Damon, obediente, lo hizo.

En ese mismo instante, se abrió un portal en el suelo del despacho, y a la vez, David y Garfio conseguían echar la puerta abajo. Liam intentó llegar hasta sus hermanos pequeños, pero Killian le enganchó el garfio en la camisa.

"¡Saltad!" les gritó Liam a sus hermanos.

"¿Y qué pasa contigo?" le preguntó David.

"¡He dicho que saltéis!" volvió a gritar, intentando soltarse del garfio de su padre. "¡Ahora!"

David y Damon saltaron dentro del portal justo antes de que David consiguiese llegar hasta ellos. El portal se cerró rápidamente, y Liam calló al suelo, sumiéndose en una profunda oscuridad.

 **Bueno, pues ahí va otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios tan positivos. Se agradecen mucho ;). Pero aún así, quiero más (lo sé, soy muy exigente).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha escrito la historia.

 _Este dolor de cabeza es insoportable,_ pensó Liam mientras abría los ojos poco a poco. Lo veía todo borroso, pero consiguió distinguir dónde estaba. _El hospital, genial,_ volvió a pensar. También consiguió distinguir al doctor Whale, y a la mujer con la que estaba hablando, su madre.

Intentó levantarse de la cama y se dio cuenta de que ambas manos estaban atadas a la cama con esposas. Las miró y murmuró de forma sarcástica, "¿por qué esto me resulta tan familiar?".

Se incorporó poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que en la sala no solo estaba su madre y el doctor, sino también su padre, sus abuelos y Regina. Esto le hizo maldecir en voz baja a su hermano David y el momento en el que decidió robarle la habichuela a Regina. _Cuando te coja, David, y espero poder hacerlo, vas a estar con dolor de cabeza una semana por el capón que pienso darte,_ pensó.

"¿A si que de Portland, eh?" le preguntó su madre, colocándose de brazos cruzados a un lado de su cama. "O empiezas a contarme ahora mismo toda la verdad o no saldrás de aquí nunca" le amenazó. "Lo primero que quiero que me digas es tu nombre real" dijo "Y después el por qué no decirme que habíais aparecido aquí a través de una portal mágico" continuó, "y quiero que me digas de qué parte del Bosque Encantado llegasteis".

"Sabes, nunca se me ha dado bien contestar muchas preguntas a la vez" dijo Liam tumbado en la cama y con los ojos cerrados, "y menos aún con un dolor de cabeza como el que estoy sufriendo ahora mismo".

"El doctor Whale ha dicho que se te pasará" dijo Emma acercándose más a Liam. "Y ahora, quiero que me contestes a una de las preguntas que te he hecho".

"Vale, ¿qué te hace pensar que venimos del Bosque Encantado?" dijo Liam, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su madre con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. _Menos mal que aquí puedo hacerte una sonrisa burlona sin que intentes darme un bofetón,_ pensó.

"Eso no es una respuesta, chico" dijo Emma, "dime, ¿de dónde habéis salido?" le volvió a preguntar.

"Mas bien de cuándo" le corrigió Liam con la misma sonrisa burlona. _Como estoy disfrutando toreándote mami,_ volvió a pensar.

"¿Cómo?" le preguntó extrañado David, acercándose a él a los pies de la cama. "¿Habéis viajado en el tiempo?" siguió preguntando.

Liam respondió a su pregunta con una asentimiento de cabeza.

"¿Es eso posible?" esta vez, la pregunta iba dirigida hacia Regina.

"Podría ser" respondió Regina levantándose del sofá. "La magia de las habichuelas es muy poco exacta. Pueden hacerte viajar entre mundos, pero no sabía que también por el tiempo" dijo, acercándose a la cama de Liam por el otro lado. "¿De qué año vienes?" le preguntó.

Liam observó a todos los presentes durante un rato ( _Que jóvenes están todos_ , pensó), hasta que respondió, "del año 2034".

Emma y Regina se miraron, y David miró a su mujer y a Killian.

"¿Vienes del futuro?" preguntó Mary Margaret asombrada.

"Si" respondió sonriendo Liam.

"Muy bien chico, deja ya de decir mentiras" dijo Emma cabreada, "o me dices de qué parte del Bosque Encantado habéis venido tus hermanos y tú o te pasarás el resto de tus días en la celda de la comisaría".

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad" dijo Liam con el ceño fruncido. "Mis hermanos y yo hemos venido del futuro"

"Creo que está diciendo la verdad" dijo Regina en su defensa mirando a Liam.

"¿Vas a defenderle después de todos los daños que han causado?" la preguntó Emma, "entraron en tu despacho para robarte unas habichuelas mágicas".

"Si, porque queríamos volver a casa" se defendió Liam.

"No estoy hablando contigo chico" dijo Emma. "Además, habéis destrozado una de las cerraduras de una celda" continuó, "¿dónde aprendisteis a abrirlas así?" le preguntó.

"Mi hermano, que ha heredado esa habilidad" respondió él.

"Emma, cálmate, no me importa que hayan robado una habichuela de mi despacho" dijo Regina. "Además, sí que creo que dice la verdad porque este chico es el hijo de alguien que conocemos" dijo.

Liam la miró con los ojos como platos. _Por favor, no digas de quién soy hijo porque eso podría repercutir en el futuro,_ pensó. El resto de los presentes en la habitación se miraron entre ellos igual de sorprendidos que Liam.

"¿Hijo de alguien que conocemos?" preguntó Killian, "¿quién?".

"No lo diré porque se que eso podría tener consecuencias en el futuro" respondió Regina mirándole.

 _¿Me habrá leído el pensamiento?,_ se preguntó Liam.

"Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me gustaría hablar a solas con él" dijo, invitando a todos a irse por la puerta.

Mary Margaret y David salieron los primeros, seguido de Killian y por último Emma, que salió por la puerta sin dejar de mirar a Liam. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Regina echó las cortinas para que nadie les interrumpiese.

"¿De verdad me crees?" preguntó Liam.

"Por supuesto que si" respondió Regina, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama de Liam. "Sé que eres el hijo de Emma y del pirata" continuó, "eres físicamente igual que él. Pero parece ser que he sido la única en darse cuenta de ello" dijo.

"Y menos mal" dijo con un suspiro Liam.

"No voy a contarles nada" prometió Regina, "pero tienes que decirme cómo te llamas y por qué aparecisteis aquí" dijo.

"Mi nombre es Liam" la dijo, "y llegamos aquí después de que mi hermano te robase una habichuela del despacho y a mí se me cayese en el jardín de nuestra casa".

"¿Me robasteis una habichuela del despacho?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido, "¿desde cuándo soy tan descuidada para dejar cosas como esa por ahí tiradas?".

"No lo eres" respondió Liam, "pero mi hermano tiene una habilidad especial para encontrar cosas peligrosas".

"Y dime, ¿ha cambiado Storybrook en estos años?" preguntó intrigada.

"No mucho, la verdad" respondió, "aunque si que es verdad que se ha modernizado más".

"Y Henry, ¿sigue vivendo aquí con nosotros?" preguntó, esta vez mucho más intrigada.

"Si" la respondió, "bueno, entre Storybrook y Nueva York" dijo.

"¿Nueva York?" le preguntó.

"Es escritor y allí le pagan bien" dijo, "pero ya he hablado demasiado" dijo un poco alterado.

"Escritor" murmuró Regina con una sonrisa, "fascinate".

"Tienes que ayudarme a volver a mi casa sin que mis padres de ahora se enteren de nada" la suplico, señalando a la puerta de la habitación.

"Tranquilo, te ayudaré" dijo Regina, "y además sé de qué manera hacerlo" continuó. "Pero voy a necesitar la ayuda de alguien".

"¿Quién?" preguntó extrañado Liam.

"Rumpelstiltskin" respondió Regina.

"¿Gold?" preguntó Liam, "¿pero de verdad te fías de él?".

"No" respondió ella, "pero sé que es el único que nos puede ayudar" dijo. Miró Liam, que estaba un poco dudoso, y le preguntó, "¿en el futuro seguimos sin fiarnos de él?".

"'Cocodrilo se nace y cocodrilo se muere', eso es lo que siempre dice mi padre" respondió Liam. "¿Y no podemos utilizar una habichuela mágica?" preguntó.

"Bueno, a tu padre no le falta razón" dijo Regina. "Y no. Me temo que tus hermanos usaron la única que tenía en el despacho". Tras una pausa, preguntó, "¿y de mi sí os fiáis?".

Liam, que no se esperaba esa pregunta, miró a Regina y sonriendo la contestó, "por supuesto que sí".

Regina le sonrió como respuesta y le preguntó, "¿de verdad?".

"Claro, sobretodo yo, teniendo en cuenta que eres mi madrina" dijo Liam, pero al segundo se dio cuenta de que no debería haber dicho nada. "Ahora, me voy a callar antes de cagarla aún más".

"¿Soy tu madrina?" preguntó Regina, sintiendo de repente un cariño incondicional hacia el chico, casi tan fuerte como el que sentía hacia Henry.

Liam, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, agachó la cabeza y asintió. "Era lo mínimo que mis padres podían hacer después de lo que tú hiciste por ellos justo antes de mi nacimiento".

"¿Y qué hice?" preguntó intrigada Regina.

"Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento" respondió Liam sonriendo.

"Bueno, pues no hay más tiempo que perder" dijo Regina devolviéndole la sonrisa y levantándose de la silla. "Le diré al doctor Whale que te de el alta y a Emma que te quite las esposas" continuó. "Aunque lo más probable es que tardemos unos días en llevar a cabo el plan que tengo pensado porque hay que convencer a Gold para que nos ayude y hay que evitar que ni tus padres, ni tus abuelos, ni ningún otro habitante de Storybrook descubra quién eres".

"Vale" dijo Liam, "ves, por eso confiamos en ti" la dijo sonriendo.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

 **¡Otro más! Me alegro mucho de que la historia esté teniendo éxito, de verdad. Espero que los comentarios positivos no se acaben. Y tampoco me importa recibirlos negativos (de los errores se aprende) ¡Disfrutad mucho de este capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

"¿Pero de verdad podemos confiar en él?" preguntó Emma, señalando a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Liam, "¿te has creído todo lo que ha dicho?" preguntó enfadada.

"Sé que puede parecer extraño, pero sí" respondió Regina.

Después de salir de la habitación, les contó a todos su plan. Intentar convencer a Gold de que les prestase su varita mágica más poderosa para enviar de vuelta al futuro al chico, sin mencionarles, claro, quién era aquel muchacho.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él mientras esté aquí?" preguntó David.

"Bueno, yo había pensado que podríais prestarle vuestra casa mientras esté aquí" respondió Regina, dirigiéndose a David y a Mary Margaret.

"¿De verdad crees que voy a consentir que un chico del que apenas me fío se quede en mi casa?" preguntó David.

"Nosotros lo acogeremos" dijo Emma suspirando.

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó Killian.

"Sí" le respondió, "a si puedo tenerle más vigilado" dijo. "No voy a arriesgarme a que les pase algo a mis padres o a mi hermanito".

"Bueno, pues todo solucionado" dijo Regina con una sonrisa. "Voy a hablar con Gold y mañana por la mañana me pasaré por vuestra casa para contaros como ha ido todo".

Regina salió del hospital dejando en la sala de espera a Emma, sus padres y Killian.

"Emma, si ese chico intentase cualquier cosa contra vosotros, llámame enseguida" dijo David.

"Claro papá" dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

"Bueno cariño, nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya, que Neal ha pasado demasiado tiempo al cuidado de Ruby y de la abuelita" dijo Mary Margaret, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

David se despidió de Killian con un abrazo y de su hija con un beso, y él y Mary Margaret salieron del hospital.

Emma entró en la habitación de Liam seguida de Killian, se acercó a la cama y le quitó las esposas.

"Gracias" dijo Liam, frotándose las muñecas. "Me las has apretado demasiado".

"Bueno, quizás si no te hubieras escapado de la celda de la comisaría, te las hubiera aflojado un poco" dijo Emma. "Vístete. Nos vamos" dijo, señalándole la ropa que tenía encima de un de las sillas.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Liam, levantándose de la cama y cogiendo la ropa.

"A nuestra casa" respondió Emma, "esta noche te quedarás a dormir con nosotros" dijo. "Y te lo advierto chico, como se te ocurra intentar cualquier cosa bajo mi techo, el capitán Jones y yo nos encargaremos de ti personalmente" le amenazó.

"Buau" dijo Liam, levantando los brazos de manera defensiva, "pero si yo soy el bueno" dijo, sonriéndoles.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, los tres salieron del hospital, se montaron en el coche de Emma y se dirigieron hacia la preciosa casa azul de estilo victoriano que Killian había escogido meses atrás para pasar el resto de su vida con Emma.

Henry, que había pasado todo el día con su nueva novia, Violet, estaba en el salón comiendo palomitas y jugando a la consola. Cuando su madre y Killian entraron en casa seguido de un chico que no conocía, preguntó "¿quién es él?", señalando a Liam.

"Es el chico que le robó a Clark" respondió su madre, quitándose la chaqueta roja y guardándola en el armario de la entrada.

"¿No eran tres chicos los que habían robado a Clark?" volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido.

"Si, pero este es el único que no ha podido colarse por un portal mágico" respondió Killian desde la cocina.

"¿Un portal mágico?" preguntó, mirando a Liam, "¿vienes del Bosque Encantado?" preguntó.

"No, del futuro" respondió con una sonrisa Liam. "Por cierto, soy Gus" dijo, ofreciéndole la mano para estrechársela.

"Yo soy..."

"Henry" dijo Liam antes de que a Henry le diese tiempo de terminar, "el verdadero creyente" continuó, "e hijo de la Salvadora" dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Emma, que subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

"Guau" dijo Henry estrechándole la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara, "si que es verdad que vienes del futuro".

"No te encariñes mucho con él por mucho que venga del futuro" dijo Killian, acercándose por detrás con un vaso de ron en la mano, "tan solo se quedará una noche, y mañana volverá a su casa".

"En realidad, ya estoy en mi casa, Storybrooke, solo que diecisiete años atrás" dijo Liam con una sonrisa mirando a Killian, que bebió un trago de ron.

Emma apareció del piso de arriba con una manta y una almohada, las dejó el sofá y dijo, "dormirás aquí esta noche".

"¿En el sofá?" preguntó indignado Liam, "tengo la espalda fatal como para dormir en ese sofá" dijo, señalando el sofá marrón.

"Me da igual" respondió Emma, "es mi casa y yo decido dónde duerme mi invitado" dijo.

"A mi no me importa que duerma conmigo" dijo Henry, "uno no puede decir todos los día que un viajero del futuro ha estado en su casa" dijo, sonriendo.

"No" le dijo su madre, "no me fío de este chico y de que te pueda hacer algo malo" dijo, mirando a Liam, "dormirá en el sofá y no hay más que hablar".

"Bueno" dijo Henry, levantando los hombros.

"Y como se te ocurra llevarte algo, te las verás conmigo, amigo" le dijo Killian al oído, "conozco cada objeto de esta casa y me daré cuenta si falta algo".

Liam asintió mirándole a los ojos. _Da menos miedo en el futuro,_ pensó Liam, mirando aquellos ojos igual de azules que los suyos. _Aunque claro, es normal. Si supiera que soy su hijo me trataría de mejor manera,_ pensó.

"Henry, ve poniendo la mesa mientras yo voy preparando algo para cenar" le indicó Emma a su hijo mayor.

"Yo puedo ayudar" se ofreció Liam. Emma lo miró con el ceño fruncido durante un momento, "no robaré los cubiertos, lo prometo" dijo Liam, levantando las manos a la defensiva. "Si me vais a dejar dormir esta noche bajo vuestro techo, es lo mínimo que podría hacer".

Emma le entregó el mantel, Liam lo puso en la mesa y Henry y él continuaron poniendo el resto de utensilios.

 _(Tienda de Gold)_

Regina entró en la tienda del hombre que un día fue el más poderoso de la ciudad haciendo sonar la pequeña campana que tenía en la puerta.

"Señora alcaldesa" dijo Gold, saliendo de la trastienda con su bastón en la mano, "¿cómo usted por aquí a estas altas horas de la noche?" la preguntó con una de sus sonrisas diabólicas.

"Necesito un favor" dijo Regina, apoyándose en el mostrador, "y no quiero darte nada a cambio".

"Creo que nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo como para saber que nunca hago favores si no recibo nada a cambio" dijo Gold.

"Si, lo sé" dijo Regina, mirándole con maldad, "pero necesito que me prestes la varita que hizo que Emma y Garfio volviesen al mundo real cuando viajaron a través del portal de Zelena" dijo.

"¿Y para qué necesitas esa varita?" preguntó, intrigado, Gold.

"No puedo decírtelo" dijo ella.

"¿Ah, no?" preguntó, "¿y por qué, si puede saberse?".

"Porque te conozco, y si te cuento para qué necesito la varita, se te ocurrirá un plan para que el mío no funcione" respondió ella enfadada.

"Bueno, puedes intentarlo" dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Regina sabía que no podía confiar en él. _'Cocodrilo se nace, cocodrilo se muere'_ , pensó. Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con el pirata. Pero no la quedaba otra opción que usar aquella varita para enviar de vuelta a Liam al futuro.

"La necesito para enviar a un chico de vuelta al futuro" dijo Regina.

"¿Al futuro?" preguntó Gold. "¿A qué chico quieres enviar al futuro?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" respondió Regina. "Si no me la das, seré capaz de buscar otra solución" dijo.

"¿Cómo las habichuelas mágicas?" preguntó.

"Osea, que es verdad que una habichuela mágica puede hacerte viajar en el tiempo y no solo entre mundos" pensó Regina en voz alta.

"En realidad, solo pueden hacerte viajar al pasado" la corrigió Gold.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Regina, "¿cómo que solo pueden hacerte viajar al pasado?".

"Claro, porque el pasado ya está escrito, pero el futuro no" la respondió Gold. "Ese chico ha podido llegar desde el futuro porque este es un pasado que ya está escrito para él, pero tú no puedes ir al futuro porque tu futuro no está escrito todavía. Por eso se dice que es peligroso realizar cualquier acción que pueda alterar el futuro" explicó Gold.

"Vale, lo entiendo" dijo Regina, "ahora, ¿me das la varita?" le preguntó, extendiendo la mano.

Gold miró la mano, se dio la vuelta, abrió una caja de madera decorada con unos bonitos dibujos de pétalos y sacó una varita oscura. Se la entregó en la mano a Regina y esta la guardó con sumo cuidado en su bolso.

"Tenga mucho cuidado con esa varita" dijo Gold señalando el bolso de Regina, "es muy peligrosa si no sabes usarla de forma correcta".

"Tranquilo Rumple, creo que me las apañaré" dijo, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Salió por ella, se dirigió hacia su coche y condujo hasta su mansión donde se dedicó toda la noche a buscar entre libros de hechizos y magia la mejor manera de invocar un portal temporal para que Liam pudiese volver a su casa.

 **¡Otro! Que contenta estoy de que os esté gustando tanto, de verdad. Ahora escribo con muchísima más ilusión. Comentarios, por favor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

Una luz cegadora inundó a David y a Damon como la primera vez que viajaron a través de un portal mágico. Después de la luz vino la oscuridad, seguida de un fuerte golpe contra un suelo frío y húmedo. Hierba. David se levantó poco a poco del suelo, abrió los ojos y se percató de dónde estaba. _Estamos en casa,_ pensó. La felicidad le inundó por un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que a casa no habían vuelto todos los que habían viajado al pasado. El miedo sustituyó aquella felicidad rápidamente.

Su hermano mayor se había quedado allí para que ellos pudiesen regresar, y ahora no sabía qué hacer para poder traerle de vuelta. _Contárselo a mamá y papá. Seguro que ellos saben qué hacer,_ pensó. _Pero claro, si se lo cuento, me voy a llevar una buena bronca,_ siguió pensando. _Y si no se lo cuento, descubrirán que Liam ha desaparecido y me castigarán de toda formas._ Y se preguntó, _¿Qué haría Liam en una situación como aquella?_ Y automáticamente se contestó, _Liam se lo contaría rápidamente porque es don perfecto, don 'rígete siempre por las normas'._ Eso era lo que más detestaba siempre de él, su afán por hacer siempre el bien. Entendía que su familia estaba compuesta por héroes. Incluso su padre y Regina habían renunciado al 'lado oscuro'. Pero a él siempre le había gustado hacer travesuras, no guiarse por las normas, porque eso era más divertido.

Ayudó a Damon a levantarse del suelo y entraron en casa.

"Estoy mareado" dijo Damon en voz baja, tocándose la frente con la mano.

David lo llevó al salón y lo tumbó en el sofá marrón. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que todo estaba tal cual lo habían dejado el día anterior. Miró el reloj de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que era la misma hora que cuando habían caído en el portal mágico que los había llevado al año 2017, y llegó a una conclusión: _El tiempo se ha congelado cuando hemos viajado al pasado._

Rápidamente, decidió llevar a Damon a su habitación y meterlo en la cama. _Papá y mamá estarán a punto de llegar,_ pensó. Después de dejar a Damon dormido, se dirigió a la habitación de Liam. ¿Por qué será siempre tan ordenado?, se preguntó cuando abrió la puerta. Se dirigió a la cama de su hermano, la abrió y con una almohada y una manta, creó un muñeco para que, si sus padres entraban, no se diesen cuanta de que era él. Cerró las cortinas y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió corriendo a la suya, se quitó rápidamente la ropa sucia, la tiró al suelo y se metió en la cama, justo al mismo tiempo que sus padres entraban riéndose en casa.

Los oyó subir por las escaleras haciendo ruidos. Oyó cómo abrían las habitaciones de sus hermanos para comprobar que estaban dormidos, y por último, comprobaron la suya. Él intentó no hacer ningún movimiento. Estaba tan nervioso que podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón en sus oídos. Una vez que cerraron la puerta de su habitación, les escuchó dirigirse a la suya sin dejar de hacer ruidos, y una vez entraron, cerraron la puerta y echaron el pestillo. _¡Puaj!,_ pensó David, e intentó dormirse lo más rápido posible para no tener que escuchar a sus padres haciendo cosas que le traumatizarían.

A la mañana siguiente, David se despertó a la misma hora que siempre, las 08:00. Bajó por las escaleras bostezando y se dirigió a la cocina, donde sus padres estaban preparando ya el desayuno y haciéndose más cariñitos de los que él aguantaba. Se sentó en una de las sillas y estuvo observándolos. Se dio cuenta de que, comparados con las personas que había visto en aquel pequeño viaje (viaje que no le apetecía repetir), sus padres habían envejecido mucho. Su madre seguía siendo rubia, pero ya no llevaba el pelo tan largo como hacía diecisiete años. Además, las arrugas faciales se la notaban más. A su padre, que era un hombre muy atractivo a pesar de su edad (para tener más de 300 años no estaba mal), le habían salido varias canas, sobretodo en la zona de las patillas y en la zona de la barbilla cuando se dejaba barba. A pesar de que a él no le hacían mucha gracias, su madre siempre había dicho que le hacían más atractivo, algo que provocaba que Liam y David pusiesen cara de disgusto.

Cuando terminaron de preparar el desayuno, Damon ya bajaba por las escaleras. _Este chico tiene un radar con la comida,_ pensó David mirando a su hermano pequeño.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron sentado a la mesa, su madre preguntó, "¿dónde está Liam?"

"Creo que ayer por la noche antes de meterse en la cama le dolía un poco la cabeza", respondió David sin mirar a su madre directamente a la cara.

"Voy a subir a despertarle y a ver que tal se encuentra" dijo Killian, pero antes de poder levantarse de la silla, David rápidamente le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo, "mejor voy yo. Id desayunando vosotros", y subió rápidamente por las escaleras, dejando a su padre con cara de sorpresa.

Se metió en la habitación de su hermano y se puso a dar vueltas por ella, observándola. La habitación era igual de grande que la suya. Una cama, una mesita con una lámpara y un despertador, un armario encajado en la pared, una mesa que le servía de escritorio y una estantería más grande que la suya donde tenía un montón de libros. Además de varios pósters y fotos colgados en la pared. _Venga, piensa, piensa qué vas a decirles,_ pensó, golpeándose la cabeza con las palmas de la mano. Miró el reloj de la mesita y se percató de que había estado demasiado tiempo allí. _Tengo que contarles la verdad,_ se dijo a sí mismo, _es lo mejor._

Bajo las escaleras más despacio de lo habitual y se dirigió a la cocina. Su madre le estaba haciendo una tostada a su hermano, y su padre estaba comiendo un poco de bacon. Llegó a la mesa y se sentó.

"Oye mamá, papá" comenzó, "tengo que contaros algo" dijo, sin mirar a sus padres.

Su madre, que conocía muy bien a cada uno de sus hijos, lo miró y, con voz enfada, preguntó, "¿qué habéis hecho ahora?"

"La culpa ha sido toda mía, de verdad, ni Liam ni Damon a tenido nada que ver" dijo David, sin atreverse a mirar a su madre, ni siquiera de reojo.

"No se por qué, pero eso no me extraña absolutamente nada" dijo su madre, "¿qué has hecho, David?" preguntó.

"Verás..." comenzó David, y les contó todo lo que había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas, sin incluir cosas como lo del robo en la tienda de Clark.

Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio demasiado incómodo para el gusto de David. Estaba acostumbrado a que, cada vez que confesaba algo malo, su madre no le parase de gritar. Pero a aquello no. Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y vio cómo sus padres le estaban observando. Su madre se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja, y su padre apretaba la mandíbula cada vez más. De echo, David temía que algún diente se le pudiese romper.

"Osea, que tu hermano mayor está atrapado en el pasado" dijo su padre entre dientes, "y le tenemos retenido nosotros" dijo, señalándose a él y a su madre.

David asintió como respuesta. Su madre, que todavía no había dicho nada, se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió al salón y cogió el teléfono, marcó un número y llamó. Cuando terminó de hablar con su interlocutor, colgó y volvió a la cocina, se sentó y, con voz muy seria, le dijo a David, "cuando solucionemos esto y tu hermano esté de vuelta, estarás castigado durante una año entero sin nada relacionado con la tecnología. Y además, te dedicarás a ayudar a tu abuelo con el papeleo en la comisaría todas las tardes durante dos horas después del colegio".

David, sin mirarla a los ojos, asintió. Se lo tenía merecido y lo sabía. Pero ahora, lo único que realmente le importaba era traer de vuelta a su hermano mayor. Por una vez en su vida, volverle a ver era lo que más le apetecía.

 **¡Otro capítulo! Este es un poco diferente al resto. Espero que os guste, sobretodo a Phoebe22-Spain, que fue la que me dio la idea. Disfrutadlo mucho y, por favor, comentarios, quiero saber si os está gustando hasta el momento.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

 _(Año 2017)_

El sol de la mañana entraba a través de un pequeño hueco entre las cortinas del salón, dándole directamente a Liam en la cara. Un dolor punzante en el cuello le despertó, y por un momento, tuvo que pensar dónde estaba. Se incorporó poco a poco en el sillón, se sentó y, mientras se frotaba el cuello con la mano, observó el salón de la casa. Su casa.

Se levantó, miró el reloj de la cocina (07:10) y comenzó a dar vueltas. Era el mismo salón dónde había jugado durante años cuando era pequeño, con su hermano David a construir fuertes o a ser piratas (a su padre le encantaba ese juego y siempre se unía a ellos, para disgusto de su madre), o con Damon al escondite (juego que se le daba muy bien a su hermano pequeño), pero mucho más limpio y ordenado. No había manchas de pintura ni grasa en las paredes ni juguetes tirados por el suelo. Tampoco había fotos familiares en las estanterías o en las paredes, tan solo un par de su madre con sus padres y con Henry, y una con su padre en el Jolly Roger.

Observando el resto del piso, le vino una idea a la cabeza. Despacio, se acercó a una tabla de madera que había al lado de las escaleras, y con sumo cuidado la quitó. Ese era el lugar favorito que tenían David y él para guardar todo el chocolate, los caramelos y cualquier comida basura que su madre no les permitía comer en casa. Rápidamente, cogió un trozo de papel del escritorio del salón y un lápiz y escribió _'David, estoy bien. No intentéis nada para llevarme de vuelta. Lo tengo controlado. Liam'_ , y lo metió en el agujero. Con un poco de suerte, David cogería una chocolatina en el futuro y vería la nota.

Cuando volvió a encajar la tabla, oyó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres que se cerraba (sabía que era la suya porque siempre chirriaba un poco al cerrarla) y, rápidamente, se volvió a tumbar en el sofá y se echó la manta por encima. Oyó unos pasos bajando por las escaleras y cómo alguien se acercaba a su lado. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y se encontró a su madre observándolo.

"Buenos días" dijo, "¿qué tal has dormido?" le preguntó.

"Si te dijese que bien te mentiría" respondió Liam con voz ronca, incorporándose en el sillón. "Este sillón está un poco duro todavía".

"¿Todavía?" preguntó Emma extrañada, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Um, bueno, supongo que de aquí a algunos años se ablandarán un poco los cojines" respondió rápidamente, levantándose del sillón y estirando los brazos. Siguió a su madre a la cocina y preguntó "¿quieres que te ayude a preparar el desayuno?"

"Bueno" respondió Emma, "puedes ir batiendo los huevos" dijo, entregándole un bol, un batidor y un par de huevos. Liam se puso manos a la obra.

"¿Y Killian y Henry todavía no se han despertado?" preguntó. Liam sabía que su padre siempre había sido el más madrugador de todos en la casa, por eso le extrañaba no verlo por allí. Y también sabía que su hermano solía ser el penúltimo en despertar (el último siempre era Damon).

"He dejado a Killian arriba duchándose, y Henry hasta dentro de una hora por lo menos no aparecerá por aquí" respondió Emma.

"Ah" dijo Liam mientras batía los huevos.

"Oye chico, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" preguntó Emma.

"Dispara" respondió Liam, mirándola a los ojos.

"Vamos a suponer que me creo que vienes del futuro" comenzó, "¿cómo será Storybrooke dentro de unos años?" preguntó.

"Bueno, sería un placer responderte a eso, pero me temo que no puedo" dijo, "porque si te cuento cualquier cosa, aunque sea mínima, podría cambiar el futuro. Y no me quiero arriesgar a ello" dijo Liam.

"Vale" dijo Emma, "lo entiendo" y continuó haciendo las tortitas. Tras un rato de silencio, Emma preguntó "¿pero ni siquiera un poquito?"

Liam negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos chico" suplicó, "me muero de curiosidad" dijo Emma.

Liam, con un suspiro, dijo "mira, solo te voy a decir que conseguirás tu final feliz, pero sufrirás alguna pérdida por el camino".

Emma, que no se esperaba aquello, lo miró con asombro. No estaba segura de haber querido aquella respuesta. Encontraría su final feliz, vale. Pero, ¿qué era? Y más importante, ¿qué significaba que sufriría pérdidas?

Al segundo de haber dicho eso, Liam se arrepintió por completo. Conocía la historia pasada y futura de aquella mujer que estaba enfrente suyo, y ni siquiera podía contarle todo lo que sufriría. Sabía todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado. Abandonada en medio del bosque, viviendo en diferentes casas de acogida donde la trataban fatal, perseguida por la justicia, embarazada a los dieciocho, teniendo que abandonar a su hijo, etc. Pero el mayor sufrimiento lo viviría dentro de unos años, cuando, después de haberlo deseado tanto y habiendo tenido dos hijos antes, perdiese a la que sería su única hija.

Cuando Liam tuviese cinco años y David dos, se volvería a quedar embarazada y, por fin, sería la niña que tanto había deseado. Pero por complicaciones biológicas, nacería casi con dos meses de antelación y muerta. Aquella mujer que estaba enfrente suyo, su madre, la mujer más fuerte que jamás había conocido, apenas saldría de casa durante varios meses después. Y su padre, un hombre que siempre había luchado por lo que más amaba, estaría totalmente devastado durante mucho tiempo, culpándose a sí mismo de no haber podido salvar a su pequeña. La pusieron el nombre de Hope, porque sabían que, en las buenas y en las malas, nunca hay que perder la esperanza. Recibirían mucho apoyo de su familia y amigos, pero sabía que eso no les ayudaría del todo. Además, también sabía que sus padres, las personas que más se amaban del mundo (junto con sus abuelos), estarían a punto de separarse por aquella pérdida, pero gracias al amor de la familia, y sobre todo el suyo, un amor que sabía muy bien (por lo que había oído) que era prácticamente indestructible, lo arreglarían ( _'El amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo'_ , le habían dicho siempre cada miembro de su familia).

Liam sería muy pequeño para entender lo que ocurría con sus padres, y se preguntaría por qué el bebé no estaba con ellos. También sabía que era una pérdida que sus padres jamás superarían, y lo entendía. Le gustaba ir de vez en cuando al cementerio a dejarle flores a su hermana pequeña, a la que nunca podría contar cuentos ni proteger de los chicos que quisiesen salir con ella.

Después de un silencio un poco incómodo, tanto Emma como Liam reanudaron sus tareas en la cocina. Minutos más tardes, su padre bajó por las escaleras con el pelo aún mojado y, después de saludar a su amor con un beso, comenzó a poner la mesa. Cuando terminaron de hacer el desayuno, Henry bajo por las escaleras. _Es igual que Damon, tiene un radar para la comida,_ pensó Liam observando a su hermano mayor. Los cuatro desayunaron en silencio. Liam de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su madre, que no apartó la vista de su plato ni un segundo. Killian y Henry se miraban entre ellos, preguntándose que habría pasado.

 **¡Buenas tardes a todos! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo. Se que es un poco más corto, y pido disculpas. Pero espero que os guste mucho, que lo disfrutéis y que me lo hagáis saber por medio de comentarios. Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

 _(Año 2034)_

El silencio que había comenzado esa mañana continuó durante todo el día. Después del desayuno, David se había encerrado en su habitación para evitar mantener algún contacto con sus padres. Se sentía totalmente avergonzado. Había hecho cosas muy malas, pero jamás nada como aquello. Su hermano Damon de vez en cuando se pasaba por su habitación para hacerle compañía. Era un niño muy tranquilo y no hablaba a penas, pero por lo menos estaba allí con él.

A primera hora de la tarde, su padre llamó a su puerta y secamente le pidió que bajase al salón. Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró a casi toda su familia allí. Sus abuelos, su hermano mayor Henry (que estaba en Storybrooke pasando una semana antes de irse a Los Ángeles a una firma de libros) y Regina. Todos le miraban atentamente.

"Siéntate" le dijo con voz enfadada su madre, señalándole una silla delante de todos. David, lentamente, hizo lo que le ordenó su madre.

"Tu madre nos ha contado lo que hiciste" dijo su abuelo con tono firme, "y, sinceramente, nos sentimos muy decepcionados por ello David".

"Lo sé" dijo David en un susurro, "y de verdad que lo siento" dijo mirando a sus padres. "De verdad que no era mi intención usarla cuando la cogí".

"¿A no?" preguntó enfadado su padre, "¿y cuál era tu intención David?"

"Guardármela" respondió. "No quería usarla, simplemente quedármela".

"David, las habichuelas mágicas son objetos muy peligrosos y cuya magia es muy poco precisa" dijo Regina, más calmada que el resto. "Deberías haber tenido más cuidado".

"Y lo tuve" se defendió David ante su 'tía', "lo que pasa es que Liam me pilló y me la quitó, me enfadé con él y forcejeé para recuperarla, y en ese momento se le cayó al suelo, abrió el portal y nos absorbió" dijo. "A si que realmente la culpa de que haya pasado todo esto es de Liam".

"Siempre es fácil culpar a otro, sobretodo si no está presente para defenderse" dijo Emma enfadada, mirando por primera vez a su hijo desde que les había contado lo que había hecho.

"No, no es fácil" dijo David, a punto de ponerse a llorar, "lo que pasa es que Liam es el hijo perfecto en la familia. Don normas. Don 'siempre hago lo correcto'" dijo poniéndose de pie y gritando, mientras las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro. "Yo siempre tengo que apañármelas solo porque estáis más atentos de él o de Damon que de mí, y estoy harto" continuó, dejando a toda su familia boquiabierta, "y si Hope no hubiera muerto, seguro que yo estaría mucho más apartado que ahora porque hubiera sido la 'niña de vuestros ojos'" dijo, yendo hacia las escaleras. "¿Y sabéis qué? Robé esa judía porque quería que por una vez me hicieseis un poco de caso" gritó antes de subir por las escaleras, entrar en su habitación y dar un portazo.

El silencio inundó el salón. Nadie sabía que decir. Nadie sabía que David se sentía así de solo, así de apartado. Durante un largo momento nadie habló, ni si quiera podían hacer un movimiento. Emma había comenzado a llorar en el momento en el que su hijo había nombrado a Hope, y no podía parar. Se levantó y se fue directa a la habitación de David. Cuando llegó, abrió, entró y se encontró a David tumbado en su cama, con la cara hundida en la almohada, llorando. Emma se sentó y David la miró con ojos llorosos, se incorporó y la abrazó.

"Siento muchísimo lo ocurrido mamá, de verdad que yo no quería que nada malo pasase" dijo David llorando, en el hombro de su madre.

"Lo sé" dijo Emma, también llorando, acariciando el pelo a su hijo, "y yo también siento no haberte echo tanto caso como a tus hermanos. Pero quiero que sepas que eres mi hijo por encima de todo, hagas lo que hagas, y te amo más que a nada en el mundo, cariño".

Permanecieron un largo rato abrazados. David había abrazado poco a su madre en los últimos años (por vergüenza, sobre todo) y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de todo lo que se perdía. Se sentía a gusto y seguro. A Emma siempre le había gustado abrazar a sus hijos. Ahora que Henry, Liam y David ya eran mayores y no les gustaban mucho los abrazos, el único que le quedaba era Damon, que todavía se dejaba. Y abrazar así a su hijo mediano era un gran alivio para ella, aunque fuese en una condición así.

"Mamá, siento haber dicho eso sobre Hope" dijo David cuando se apartaron, "sé que hubiera sido una gran hermana, igual de fuerte y luchadora que tú" dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

"Tranquilo, la rabia del momento se apoderó de ti" dijo su madre, pasando un dedo por las mejillas de su hijo, "y yo estoy convencida de que tú hubieras sido el mejor hermano mayor que hubiera tenido" dijo sonriéndole tristemente.

David la devolvió una sonrisa triste y se levantó de la cama. Emma hizo lo mismo y juntos bajaron al salón a reunirse con su familia para trazar un plan y rescatar a Liam.

Cuando llegaron al salón, todos estaban en silencio, sentados en los sillones y tomando café. David no estaba muy seguro de si eso era buena idea debido a los nervios que ahora mismo les inundaba el cuerpo a todos.

"Siento el numerito de antes" dijo David, evitando mirar a su familia a los ojos.

"Tranquilo" dijo su abuela, "ninguno de nosotros sabía que te sentías así, y a veces, sacarlo todo fuera es lo mejor" dijo, acercándose a su nieto y abrazándolo. David la devolvió el abrazo con gusto.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor es comenzar a trazar un plan para traer de vuelta a Liam" dijo su abuelo. "David, dijiste que llegasteis al año 2017, y que nosotros os teníamos retenidos en la comisaría, pero lograsteis escapar, y tú y Damon volver, pero Liam no" dijo su abuelo, "¿por qué?" preguntó.

"Porque papá le agarró de la camisa antes de poder saltar con nosotros al portal" respondió David.

"¿Yo hice eso?" preguntó su padre, "no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada" dijo Killian.

"Yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada" dijo Emma, sentándose al lado de su marido, "si hubiera tenido a tres chicos que venían del futuro encerrados en la comisaría me acordaría. No es algo que pase muy a menudo" dijo.

"Creo que yo tengo la respuesta para eso" dijo Regina desde la cocina, sirviéndose una taza de café. Todos se giraron para mirarla.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó extrañado David (abuelo).

"Yo misma os borré la memoria para que nada de lo que hubiese pasado pudiese cambiar el futuro" respondió Regina, sentándose en una butaca.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Emma.

"Bueno, vuestro hijo Liam me lo pidió amablemente y yo le hice el favor" respondió Regina. "Aunque el no os contó absolutamente nada de el futuro, no quería arriesgarse" dijo.

"¿Y por qué tú no te la borraste?" preguntó Mary Margaret.

"Para encargarme de que el futuro permanecería como está" respondió. "Liam me contó a mí cosas, y me pidió que evitase que se cambiasen. Y yo le hice ese favor".

"Osea, que tú sabías todo lo que ocurriría desde ese momento pero nosotros no" dijo Emma.

"Bueno, todo no" la corrigió Regina, "pero si muchas cosas" dijo.

"Entonces, ¿sabías lo que pasaría con Hope?" preguntó Emma, mirando a Regina, "podrías haber cambiado aquello. Nos podrías haber avisado de lo que le ocurriría a mi hija" dijo, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Emma, yo sabía lo que le pasaría a tu hija" dijo Regina con voz suave, intentando calmar a Emma, "de hecho, fue lo primero que me contó Liam" dijo, "pero aun así le prometí que no cambiaría nada".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Emma, un poco más relajada. La muerte de su hija era algo irreparable, pero necesitaba saber por qué su propio hijo le había pedido a Regina que no cambiase eso.

"Porque, si Hope hubiera sobrevivido, Damon probablemente no hubiera nacido, Emma" respondió Regina. "Y Liam no quería ese destino para su hermano pequeño" dijo, "el futuro es el que es y no se puede cambiar".

Emma asintió. Lo entendía, pero la costaba aceptar que su hijo mayor, sabiendo por todo lo que ella y Killian habían pasado tras la muerte de Hope, no quisiese cambiar solo eso, darle una oportunidad a su pequeña princesita.

"Bueno, ¿alguna idea de como traer a Liam del pasado?" preguntó Henry, rompiendo el silencio, y haciendo que Emma saliese de sus pensamientos.

"¿Con otra habichuela mágica tal vez?" propuso Mary Margaret.

"No" dijo Regina, "no haremos nada" dijo. Todos la miraron con cara de sorpresa.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Killian.

"David, por favor, ve al escondite donde Liam y tú guardáis todas las golosinas que Emma no os deja comer, rebusca entre ellas y encontraras una nota" le dijo Regina a David, "sácala y tráela".

David hizo lo que le indicó. Desencajó la tabla de madera de debajo de las escaleras y rebuscó entre las golosinas. Debajo de ellas, tal y como había indicado Regina, había un trozo de papel amarillento, desgastado y sucio. Lo sacó, volvió a encajar la tabla y le entregó la nota a sus padres.

" _David, estoy bien. No intentéis nada para llevarme de vuelta. Lo tengo controlado. Liam_ " leyó Emma en voz alta, "y es la letra de Liam" dijo con voz esperanzadora.

"Exacto" dijo Regina, "lo tiene todo controlado" dijo, "yo misma le traeré de vuelta, a si que, lo único que hay que hacer es esperar" dijo, apoyando la espalda en la butaca y bebiendo un poco de café.

"¿Y ya está?" preguntó David (abuelo), "¿sólo tenemos que esperar?"

Regina respondió con un asentimiento, y dijo, "tranquilos, todo salió bien. Aunque no os acordéis".

"Bueno, confiemos en ti" dijo Emma, "aunque no me quedaré tranquila hasta que mi niño esté otra vez bajo mi techo" dijo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su marido".

"Tranquila amor. Liam es un superviviente" dijo Killian, acariciándole el pelo a su mujer, "lo lleva en la sangre. Todos nuestros hijos lo son".

Después de un rato, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Emma, se encerró en su habitación y sacó un álbum de fotos de su mesilla de noche, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a verlo. Había muchas fotos. Ella con sus padres y su hermano en el primer cumpleaños de este; ella con Killian en el Jolly Roger mirando la puesta de sol (esta la encantaba porque Henry la había sacado cuando ellos no miraban); en la Abuelita celebrando la derrota de Mr. Hyde donde todos salían brindando; Killian y Henry pescando a la orilla del lago; una el día de su boda en el Jolly Roger bailando con su padre (este había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida); Killian sonriente cogiendo en brazos a Neal, que estaba disfrazado de pirata (ese momento a su padre no le hizo mucha gracia); con Lili, su mejor amiga, en la playa (habían retomado su amistad cuando ella y su madre, Maléfica, les ayudaron a derrotar a Mr. Hyde. Además había comenzado una relación con Paul Bunyan, que debido al hechizo de Hyde era mucho más pequeño que en los cuentos y, por fin, había encontrado su final feliz); una ecografía de Liam; en su cumpleaños, rodeada de su familia y amigos y con una panza enorme; con su hijo Liam recién nacido; Henry con Liam en brazos en el hospital (el momento en el que esa foto se tomó, Emma era incapaz de para de llorar); sus padres y su hermano con Liam; Killian con Liam en brazos en la Abuelita, celebrando su nacimiento; Regina con Liam, justo después de haberla nombrado madrina; la primera navidad de Liam; Liam con un par de meses en la cuna llorando (foto tomada por Killian cuando Liam les había levando a las cuatro de la mañana); Killian con Liam en su pecho durmiendo (a ella la encantaba esa foto); Henry leyéndole el libro de cuentos a Liam, que estaba sentado en su regazo; los primeros pasos de Liam; Killian en la cubierta del Jolly Roger con Liam en brazos enseñándole el horizonte; el primer cumpleaños de Liam, disfrazado de príncipe azul (pequeña venganza de su padre hacia Killian); Regina haciéndole cosquillas a Liam y este con una gran sonrisa en la cara; Liam dormido en brazos de su abuela; Liam y el hijo de Gold jugando juntos en el parque; Liam completamente manchado de chocolate (primera vez que se comía un helado); ella y Killian besándose bajo el muérdago el día de navidad (no sabía por qué, pero Henry siempre fotografiaba los momentos más románticos en la familia); su hermano Neal, Henry y Killian en la cocina de sus padres, intentando preparar la cena (al final tuvieron que cenar en la Abuelita); Killian con Liam en sus hombros paseando por el puerto; ella, Henry y Regina en la Abuelita sentados en una mesa y riéndose; su padre y Killian brindado con unas cervezas; Henry dormido en su sillón con un libro en el pecho; Henry y Killian con un bigote de nata; Liam y Regina bañándose en el mar (foto tomada por Henry); ella bañando a Liam (acabó más mojada ella que él); Liam disfrazado de pirata (disfraz que le había regalado su abuela); sus padres paseando con Liam cogido de sus manos por el parque; una ecografía de David; ella y Killian brindando en la Abuelita después de anunciar su segundo embarazo; Henry con Liam en brazos hablando con él y Liam escuchando atentamente; ella de perfil con su enorme barriga dos semanas antes de dar a luz; ella y Killian con David en brazos por primera vez; su padre con David en brazos, besándole la cabeza; Henry sentado en una silla con su hermano David en brazos y Liam al lado mirando a su hermanito; Liam con David en brazos en el sillón de su casa, con Killian al lado supervisando cada movimiento de Liam; David dormido en su cuna ( _a pesar de la cantidad de guerra que da ahora, cuando era un bebé era el que mejor se portaba_ , pensó Emma mirando aquella foto); su madre dando el biberón a David; Killian con David dormido en sus brazos; Liam y David tumbados en su cama de matrimonio (foto de Henry); Killian y Liam pescando en el lago por primera vez; David sus brazos en el Jolly Roger; Liam, muy concentrado, dibujando en el salón de su casa; Liam leyéndole a David, como Henry le había enseñado; el primer día de escuela de Liam, vestido con su uniforme y muy emocionado; David en el andador; Killian jugando a las palmas con David (bueno, él a la palma); toda su familia el día de navidad en casa de Regina; Killian y su padre con un sombrero de Santa Claus bebiendo ponche de huevo y riéndose; su madre durmiendo a David; Neal, Henry y Liam desenvolviendo un regalo de navidad; Regina, su madre y ella charlando alegremente; el primer cumpleaños de David; Liam y David en la bañera; ella y Regina con Henry recién graduado en el instituto; Henry con Liam, David y Neal; sus padres con Henry; ella y Killian con Henry, todas en el día de su graduación; ecografía de Hope (no pudo evitar que alguna lágrima se la escapase cuando pasó su mano por la fotografía); el primer día de David en el colegio, vestido con su uniforme y dándole la mano a su hermano (estaba más asustado que Liam en su primer día de colegio); Liam y David en los columpios, y muchas más que se hicieron después cuando Damon se incorporó a la familia, como la primera sonrisa de Damon con apenas dos meses; una en la que Liam lo sujetaba en brazos mientras ambos se reían; David jugando a las cartas con él (que, por cierto, ganó Damon a pesar de que tenía solo cuatro años); Killian paseando con sus tres hijos por la orilla de la playa o Henry leyendo a sus hermanos pequeños.

Cuando Emma miró el reloj eran las 22:18 y se dio cuenta de que había estado casi dos horas allí recordado viejos momentos. Cerró el álbum y lo guardó, justo cuando Killian entraba por la puerta.

"Acabo de acostar a Damon y he dejado a David fregando los platos de la cena" dijo Killian, acercándose a su mujer y sentándose en la cama junto a ella, "no queríamos molestarte después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, pero te hemos dejado un par de sándwiches de queso y aros de cebolla abajo, por si quieres cenar algo" dijo, cogiéndola una mano.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Emma sonriéndole.

"¿Qué has hecho durante estas dos últimas horas de la tarde, amor?" preguntó Killian.

"Mirando las fotos de este álbum" respondió Emma, volviendo a sacar el álbum de la mesilla, "recordado momentos en los que fuimos muy felices" dijo, apretando la mano de su marido.

"Aún somos felices, amor" dijo Killian cogiendo el álbum, "y todavía nos quedan muchos momentos que podemos seguir plasmando aquí" dijo, señalando el álbum.

"Si, lo sé" dijo Emma, acercándose a Killian y dándole un suave beso en los labios. "Gracias" dijo cuando se apartaron.

"¿Por qué amor?" preguntó Killian con una sonrisa.

"Por todo lo que me has dado en la vida" dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

Killian, sonriendo, la dio un apasionado beso, y, cuando se apartaron, la dijo, "entonces, yo también te tengo que dar las gracias. No solo por esto, si no también por haberme cambiado como persona".

Ambos compartieron otro beso apasionado, este un poco más largo que el anterior. "Y no te preocupes amor, Liam volverá sano y salvo" dijo Killian. Emma asintió.

Después de esto, ambos se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas y se metieron en la cama, no sin antes comprobar que David estaba dormido y no podía utilizar ningún aparato electrónico. Un castigo era una castigo, y sus hijos sabían muy bien que había que cumplirlo sí o sí.

 **¡Hola a todos/as! Aquí va otro capítulo, un poco más largo de lo normal. Pero es que, cuando uno tiene la imaginación activa, no hay quien pare de escribir. Espero que os guste mucho, y, por favor, hacédmelo saber. ¡Muchas gracias! *muac***


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

 _(Año 2017)_

Después del desayuno, Liam y Henry subieron a la habitación de este último a jugar a los videojuegos. Aunque a Emma no le hiciese mucha gracia que su hijo pasase tiempo con un desconocido (de momento, teniendo en cuenta que de aquí a unos años a Emma la encantaría ver jugar a todos sus chicos juntos), no podía prohibir a su hijo, con catorce años ya, que se relacionase con otras personas (aunque viniesen del futuro).

Killian y ella estaban en el salón viendo la televisión cuando, sobre las diez, el timbre sonó. Emma se levantó, abrió y se encontró a Regina y a sus padres con Neal fuera.

"Me he encontrado con los príncipes cuando venía hacia aquí" dijo Regina, mientras entraba en la casa seguida de David, Mary Margaret y su hijo.

"¿Has traído la varita?" preguntó Emma cerrando la puerta.

"Sí" respondió Regina, sacándola de su bolso, "y también he estado toda la noche investigando y tengo el hechizo perfecto para enviar a Gus de vuelta" dijo. "Ahora, lo único que tenemos que necesitamos es al chico, ¿dónde esta?" preguntó.

"Arriba con Henry" respondió Killian, acercándose a las escaleras, "iré a avisarles" dijo mientras subía por ellas.

"Perfecto" dijo David, "si todo sale como lo previsto, Gus volverá a casa esta misma mañana" dijo.

"Sigo sin creerme que ese sea su nombre real" dijo Emma.

"Ya, pero es el nombre que nos ha dado" dijo su padre encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es normal que haya dado un nombre falso" dijo Regina, "tú misma lo diste cuando viajasteis al Bosque Encantado hará un par de años" dijo. "Y no podía ser más ridículo que Leia".

"Pues a mi me parece un nombre perfecto" la defendió su madre. "Además, pertenece a un personaje de una película muy famosa, y en mi opinión, muy buena" dijo. Regina rodó los ojos como respuesta mientras Emma sonreía a su madre.

Después de un rato de espera, Killian bajó las escaleras seguido de Henry y Liam. Cuando llegaron al salón, Regina sonrió a su futuro ahijado, y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Vale, entonces, ¿está todo listo?" preguntó Henry, "¿Gus conseguirá volver al futuro?"

"Si todo sale bien, sí" respondió Regina, "lo único que hay que hacer es ir al bosque, que es el lugar en el que aparecisteis tus hermanos y tú y, cuando invoque mi hechizo, serás enviado de vuelta a tu casa" dijo, mirando a Liam.

"Genial" dijo él sonriendo, "¿y a qué esperamos?" preguntó, mirando a los presentes.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo" dijo Killian, "en marcha" dijo, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Cuando todos salieron, Killian, Emma y Henry se montaron en el coche amarillo de Emma; David, Mary Margaret y Neal en la camioneta, y Regina y Liam en el coche de ella, y los ocho se dirigieron al bosque.

Mientras iban de camino, Liam le preguntó a Regina, "oye, ¿podrías hacerme un favor cuando todo esto acabe?"

"Por supuesto" contestó Regina, "lo que sea por mi futuro ahijado" dijo.

"Verás, lo que te voy a pedir quizás suene un poco egoísta" comenzó, "pero necesito que me prometas que vas a cumplirlo" dijo. Regina lo miró y asintió en respuesta. "Necesito que les borres la memoria a todos los que saben que he venido del futuro" pidió Liam con ojos suplicantes.

Regina se quedó pensando un momento antes de contestarle. Sabía lo que se sentía cuando te borraban la memoria y el no poder recordar absolutamente nada. Era algo muy agobiante. Pero también sabía lo peligroso que sería para el futuro de aquel chico que estaba sentado a su lado, (aquel chico que la había dicho hacía apenas un día que ella era la tercera persona en la que más confiaba después de sus padres), si alguna de las personas que sabían de dónde venía descubría quién era. Podría cambiar su futuro. Todo lo que había vivido podría ser diferente. Y ella, que ahora apenas conocía a aquel muchacho de pelo oscuro, no podía permitir que eso pasase, porque quizás, esa relación tan poderosa que tenía con él (aunque aún no la había vivido, estaba convencida de que aquel chico no mentía con respecto a ello) nunca llegaría a darse.

"De acuerdo Liam" dijo Regina, "se la borraré" dijo, sonriendo al chico.

Liam, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dijo, "muchísimas gracias, de verdad".

"No hay de qué" dijo Regina. "Pero, a cambio, quiero que me cuentes cosas sobre el futuro".

Liam, que conocía a aquella mujer sentada en el asiento del conductor, ya se esperaba esa respuesta. Desde muy pequeño había aprendido que su madrina nunca hacía un trato sin recibir algo, aunque fuese mínimo, a cambio, al igual que Gold. Aunque sus tratos, claro está, no eran tan rebuscados como los de Gold. Muchas veces, a cambio de que ella no contase nada a sus padres si había hecho algo malo, lo único que tenía que hacer era darla un beso y prometerla que la llevaría galletas al día siguiente.

"Si te las cuento, prométeme que no intentarás cambiarlas" dijo, con voz seria.

Regina lo miró y asintió. "Te prometo que no cambiaré nada" dijo, "solo quiero que me cuentes cosas para estar preparada para cuando lleguen".

Liam asintió. Lo primero que la contó fue lo de su hermana Hope, cómo murió y cómo sus padres se quedaron devastados por aquél acontecimiento. Regina sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando se lo contó. Ella sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido al que amas con todas tus fuerzas, y perder a un hijo es un golpe muy duro para cualquier madre (ella lo vivió durante un instante cuando Henry cayó en la maldición del sueño que ella misma había creado).

También la contó el por qué de que ella fuese su madrina. Cuando Mr. Hyde se hizo con la ciudad, los héroes hicieron cuanto estuvo en su mano para derrotarle. Y lo consiguieron. Pero Hyde todavía tenía un as en la manga. Meses después de aquello, tras la boda de sus padres y estando Emma embarazada, Hyde le dejó un encargo a uno de los personajes que había traído de la Tierra de las Historias No Contadas. Tenía que utilizar una de las varitas de Rumpelstiltskin para evitar que ninguno de los habitantes de Storybrooke tuviese su final feliz, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era matando a la salvadora. Como Emma estaba embarazada y en peligro, Regina se hizo pasar por ella y se sacrifico para salvar a los habitantes de su ciudad. Y, cuando todos creían que había muerto, Zeus la trajo de vuelta, al igual que había hecho con Killian, porque todavía tenía que conseguir su final feliz.

La contó que ella llegaría a ser muy feliz. Aunque Henry viviese entre su casa y la de Emma, su hermana Zelena y la pequeña Robin se mudarían con ella y entre las dos la criarían. Regina volvería a vivir lo que vivió con Henry y tendría la compañía de su hermana, a la que llegaría a querer muchísimo. Además, nunca estaría sola después de que Henry se graduase y se fuese a Nueva York a estudiar en la universidad porque tendría una gran familia.

También le contó cómo eran sus hermanos. David, que era una buena persona pero con un don especial para meterse en problemas, tenía la misma actitud de su padre. Y Damon, que siempre había sido el más callado. La contó cómo sus padres estuvieron a punto de perderle a él también después de haber nacido con un problema respiratorio, que gracias al Dr. Whale se había solucionado.

Justo cuando Liam terminó de contarle lo de Damon, llegaron al límite de la ciudad, pararon el coche y se bajaron. Los ocho subieron hasta el bosque siguiendo a Liam, se pararon después de haber caminado aproximadamente media hora y Liam dijo, "es aquí. Aquí es dónde nos envió la habichuela mágica".

"Perfecto" dijo Emma, "Regina, ¿puedes invocar el hechizo?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que puedo" dijo Regina mirando a Emma y fingiendo estar ofendida. Emma rodó los ojos ante esto.

Regian sacó la varita de su bolso y, con un movimiento de muñeca, hizo que una luz saliese de la punta de la varita, haciendo que un portal se abriese delante de ella.

"Vale chico, el portal está abierto" dijo Emma, tapándose la cara con la mano debido a la luz que emitía el portal.

"Cruza ya" dijo Regina mirando a Liam, "no podré mantenerlo abierto mucho más tiempo".

Liam se acercó al portal, y antes de atravesarlo, miró a su familia y dijo, "nos vemos muy pronto". Una vez que Liam lo cruzó, el portal se cerró rápidamente, emitiendo un destello de luz, haciendo que todos se tapasen la cara con el brazo.

Cuando se destaparon la cara, Killian preguntó, "¿habrá funcionado?" mirando a su alrededor, donde no había ni rastro de nadie.

"Por supuesto que ha funcionado, ojos pintados" respondió Regina, "he conjurado el hechizo correctamente. Seguro que ahora está en su casa, sano y salvo".

"Eso espero" dijo Mary Margaret cogiendo a Neal en brazos, que se había asustado debido al destello de luz, "no puedo imaginarme lo preocupados que deben estar sus padres después de que su hijo estuviese dos días desaparecido".

"Yo también lo espero" dijo David, acercándose a su esposa y acariciándola la espalda.

"Bueno, ¿os apetece celebrarlo en la Abuelita?" preguntó Henry, mirando a su familia.

"Por supuesto grumete" respondió Killian.

Emma y él bajaron la colina de la mano siguiendo a Henry, y detrás David, Mary Margaret y Neal. Regina se quedó mirando el lugar donde había abierto el portal. Sabía que Liam había llegado al futuro, tenía un presentimiento. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola y bajó la colina hacia la carretera. Cuando llegó, todos la esperaban.

"¿Lista para tomar algo en la Abuelita, mamá?" la preguntó Henry.

"Si claro" respondió, "pero tengo que pasar por casa antes" dijo.

"De acuerdo, te esperaremos allí" la dijo Mary Margaret antes de meterse en la camioneta con su marido y su hija.

Regina vio cómo el coche amarillo y la camioneta desaparecían en dirección al pueblo mientras ella se quedaba pensando. Tenía que borrarles la memoria a todos, y tenía una idea. Se subió en su coche y se dirigió a su mansión. Se metió en la cocina y se puso a preparar una tarta de manzana. Cuando estaba preparando la masa, cogió un pequeño bote del armario del salón y lo vertió en la masa. _El sabor de la manzana conseguiría disimular la poción para el olvido,_ pensó. La había preparado para que sólo olvidasen lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Cuando la terminó, se volvió a montar en el coche y se dirigió a la Abuelita. Entró y su familia estaba sentada en una mesa, comiéndose una hamburguesa cada uno. Se dirigió allí y se sentó.

"Teníamos mucha hambre y hemos empezado sin ti" dijo David, "¿quieres una hamburguesa?" preguntó.

"No, muchas gracias" respondió Regina sonriendo, "no tengo hambre" dijo. "Pero he traído el postre" dijo, enseñándoles la tarta.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la abuelita por detrás, "¿mis tartas no so lo suficiente buenas?"

"No, no es eso" respondió, "es solo que me apetecía traer yo el postre" dijo para defenderse.

"Bueno, como quieras" dijo, dándose la vuelta para atender otra mesa.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Ruby les trajo unos platos pequeños y unas cucharillas para que se pudiesen comer la tarta. Regina cortó seis trozos y se los dio. Los seis se comieron la tarta con gusto.

"¿Tú no comes mamá?" la preguntó Henry.

"No hijo" respondió Regina, "ahora no me apetece comer nada. Tengo el estómago un poco revuelto" dijo.

Henry asintió y cogió otra cucharada de tarta.

 _Mañana por la mañana no se acordarán de nada,_ pensó Regina. La sentaba mal tener que hacer eso, pero no la quedaba otra. Le había prometido a Liam que lo haría, y así lo había hecho.

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Os ha gustado? Si es así, por favor, hacédmelo saber.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

Una luz cegadora dejó a Liam sin visión durante algunos instantes. Cuando volvió a recuperar la vista, se percató de que no había salido del bosque. Por un instante, le pareció que nada había cambiado, que aún seguía en el año 2017, pero miró a su alrededor y estaba solo.

Poco a poco, bajó por el mismo camino por el que había pasado hacía apenas media hora con su familia y llegó a la carretera que te permitía llegar hasta el pueblo. Miró el cartel que te indicaba que salías de Storybrooke y se percató de que bajo la palabra _saliendo_ había una pintada. _La pintada que hizo David hace dos años,_ pensó. _Todo ha salido perfectamente._

Se dirigió hacia el pueblo caminando por la carretera durante casi una hora, y cuando llegó a la calle principal, vio a Leroy y a Feliz paseando con sus picos hacia la Abuelita y se dirigió hacia ellos corriendo. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, ambos pegaron un brinco del susto.

"¡Liam!" gritó Leroy al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, "chico, nuestros corazones ya no están tan bien como hace unos años, y estos sustos no los ayudan" dijo con voz furiosa.

"Lo siento" se disculpó rápidamente Liam, "¿sabéis dónde están mis padres?" preguntó rápidamente.

"Pues..." comenzó Feliz, mirando su reloj, "es muy pronto como para que estén en la Abuelita, a si que estarán en casa" respondió.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Liam, y salió corriendo calle arriba, hacia su casa.

"De verdad" dijo Leroy cuando Liam se alejó un poco, "te digo yo que esta familia ya no tiene arreglo" dijo, antes de que él y Feliz entrasen en la Abuelita.

Liam corría tan rápido que el frío de la mañana le hacía daño en los ojos y le hacía llorar. Cuando llegó a la verja de su casa, se apoyó en ella, se llevó su mano derecha al costado izquierdo e intentó respirar lo más hondo que pudo, pero el aire frío le hizo daño en las fosas nasales. Cuando se recuperó, miró a la casa. Era diferente a hacía diecisiete años. Estaba más vieja y se notaba. La pintura blanca del exterior estaba llena de manchas de barro de las veces que sus hermanos y él habían jugado al fútbol fuera y habían usado las paredes como porterías, y había tablas de madera salidas.

Abrió la verja y entró en el jardín, subió las escaleras hasta el porche y cuando llegó hasta la puerta se paró antes de llamar al timbre. Miró su reloj. Las 7:18. Su padre ya estaría despierto, pero su madre y sus hermanos no. Sus hermanos. Desde que cruzaron el portal en el despacho de Regina, había dado por hecho que habían vuelto a casa, pero, ¿y si no había sido así? Sus padres le iban a matar.

Las manos le temblaban, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Su familia lo era, y el no podía ser diferente. Sus abuelos habían luchado hasta que habían conseguido estar juntos y felices, y sus padres también. Su madre era la Salvadora. Respiró hondo y llamó al timbre. Un minuto después, oyó pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y la abrían. Su madre apareció al otro lado. La miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que a penas había dormido.

"Liam" dijo Emma con un susurro.

Antes de que él pudiese hacer nada, su madre se abalanzó a sus brazos. Liam, con gusto, la devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se apartaron, Emma le cogió la cara con las dos manos y le sonrió con tristeza y con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó con cariño.

Liam asintió como respuesta y la devolvió la sonrisa.

"Hijo" oyó la voz de su padre a espaldas de su madre. Emma se dio la vuelta para mirar a su marido y dejó que Liam pasase dentro. Killian se acercó a él y lo abrazó. "Estás bien" dijo.

Mientras abrazaba a su padre, Liam oyó fuertes pasos en el segundo piso. Los pasos bajaron saltando por las escaleras y Liam vio aparecer a su hermanos, David y Damon. Ambos se echaron a los brazos de su hermano mayor en cuanto su padre los soltó.

"Has vuelto" dijo David.

"Si" dijo Liam, abrazando a su hermano, "y sano y salvo" dijo, antes de soltar a David. "Me alegro de que vosotros también regresaseis bien" dijo, aliviado.

"Te he echado de menos" dijo Damon en voz baja.

"Y yo a ti enano" dijo, revolviéndole el pelo a su hermano pequeño.

"Voy a llamar a Regina y Henry para decirles que vengan" dijo Emma, "Killian, tú llama a mis padres" le indicó a su marido, que asintió mientras cogía su móvil, "y David, prepárale un chocolate a tu hermano" le dijo a su hijo.

Media hora después, sus abuelos, su hermano mayor y su 'tía' llegaron a casa. En cuanto vieron a Liam, se acercaron a él para abrazarle. La última en hacerlo fue su abuela que, después de abrazarlo, le dio un capón en la cabeza.

"¡Au!" dijo Liam frotándose la cabeza, "¿por qué has hecho eso, abuela?" preguntó, mirándola.

"Por haber cruzado un portal mágico" respondió su abuela seriamente.

Liam, avergonzado, agachó la cabeza y dijo, "lo siento". Levantó la vista y vio a su familia mirándole. "Fue culpa mía" dijo, "tendría que haber estado vigilando a David y a Damon en vez de estar en mi cuarto".

"Si" dijo su madre, "tendrías que haberlo hecho" se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados y Liam sabía que se acercaba la peor parte, "y por eso, tendrás el mismo castigo que tu hermano" dijo, señalando a David, que agachó la cabeza.

"Pero, a pesar de todo" dijo su padre, acercándose a él, "nos alegramos de que estés bien y de que no te haya pasado nada" dijo, agarrando el hombro de su hijo.

Liam les dio una sonrisa triste. Subió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y, cuando se estaba poniendo una camiseta limpia, llamaron a su puerta. Abrió, y vio a David.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó, apartándose para dejar pasar a su hermano pequeño.

"Nada" dijo, "sólo quería hacerte compañía" le dijo, sonriendo. Se sentó en la cama de su hermano mayor y Liam en la silla de su escritorio.

"Me alegro de que Damon y tú llegaseis bien, de verdad" dijo Liam.

"Yo también me alegro de que no te pasase nada allí" dijo David, agachando la cabeza. Estuvieron un rato en silencio y David volvió a hablar, "oye, después de todo lo que ha pasado en estas últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, te prometo que nunca más volveré a hacer nada malo" dijo, "intentaré ser igual que tú, seguir las normas siempre y hacer lo correcto".

Liam miró a su hermano, sonrió y se sentó con él en la cama. "Mira, David" comenzó, "tú eres como eres, y eso es lo que te hace especial" le dijo, "no cambies porque todo el mundo lo quiera" dijo, y hubo una pausa. "Desde el momento en que te vi en el hospital el día que naciste, supe que ibas a ser muy diferente a mí y a Henry" continuó, "y eso es lo que me hace apreciarte" David le miró y sonrió. "David, para mí eres un ídolo" dijo con un tono de aprecio, "siempre has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana y nunca te ha importado lo más mínimo lo que la gente pensase de ti" dijo. "Ese es mi gran defecto" dijo, y agachó la cabeza, "que me importa demasiado lo que la gente piense sobre mí, sobretodo siendo hijo de la Salvadora".

Cuando terminó David le sonrió y le abrazó. Liam, que se quedó un poco desconcertado al principio, le devolvió el abrazo.

"Gracias por eso" dijo David. Liam asintió y le sonrió. "Por cierto, vaya año nos espera por delante" le dijo a Liam, y ambos empezaron a reír.

"Si" dijo Liam riendo, "pero seguro que a ti se te ocurre alguna idea para hacerlo más ameno".

"Pues, la verdad, ya tenía algunas ideas para escaquearnos del castigo" dijo David sonriendo.

"Ves" dijo Liam, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, "por eso no debes cambiar" dijo, "porque tus ideas son siempre increíbles" dijo, sonriéndole a su hermano.

Después de esto, ambos bajaron al salón con su familia.

 _(Cementerio)_

Dos días después de su vuelta, Liam decidió llevarle flores a su hermana porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía. El cementerio era el sitio que menos le gustaba de la ciudad. Era muy lúgubre (claramente), y a él nunca le había gustado lo oscuro. Se había criado en un entorno familiar muy bonito y alegre, donde sus abuelos siempre le habían contado sus aventuras en el Bosque Encantado y su padre las suyas siendo un pirata (aunque él sabía perfectamente que siempre se saltaba las partes en las que quedaba como el villano), y el cementerio era un lugar con muchas historias, historias que al final acaban todas igual, con la muerte. Y a él, pensar en la muerte no le gustaba.

Caminó entre las tumbas y llegó a una lápida muy pequeña donde estaba grabado el nombre de su hermana, Hope, y debajo la frase _Nunca hay que perder la esperanza_. Dejó el ramo de flores frescas y cogió las resecas. Estuvo un rato observando la lápida e imaginándose cómo hubiera sido su hermana si no hubiera muerto. Le gustaba imaginársela como su madre. Rubia, con los ojos verdes y con su mismo carácter. Siempre que lo hacía, no podía evitar sonreír con tristeza.

Estuvo un rato allí, de pie, pensando en cómo de diferente sería la vida de su familia si su hermanita no hubiera muerto, hasta que oyó unos pasos detrás de él. Se giró y vio a Regina mirándole y sonriéndole. Él sabía muy bien que su madrina había perdido a muchos seres queridos a lo largo de su vida, por lo tanto, sabía cómo se sentía.

Se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ambos estuvieron observando la tumba durante un rato.

"¿Te arrepientes?" preguntó Regina, mirando a su ahijado.

"¿De borrarles la memoria y dejar el futuro tal cuál?" preguntó, "no" se respondió.

Liam miró la mano de Regina y vio que también llevaba unas flores resecas, y la preguntó "¿Robin?"

Regina asintió como respuesta. "Creo que deberíamos volver" dijo, mirándole, "parece que va a ponerse a llover" dijo, señalando el cielo, "yo te llevo a casa".

Liam asintió y la siguió hasta su coche. Condujo hasta la casa azul y dejó a su ahijado allí y, justo cuando Liam entró en su casa, comenzó a llover. Subió a su habitación después de saludar a sus padres, que estaban en la cocina preparando la cena, cerró la puerta tras él y se tumbó en su cama. Estuvo durante un rato mirando al techo y oyendo las gotas de lluvia golpeando su ventana. Pasados diez minutos, se le cerraron los ojos y se quedó dormido. Después de todo lo que había pasado en estos dos últimos días, lo que más le hacía falta era un largo sueño.

 **Y... ¡FIN! Bueno, pues hemos llegado al final de la historia. Yo espero de corazón que os haya gustado mucho, porque yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Quiero que me hagáis saber que os ha parecido el final. Y, si queréis que escriba otra historia sobre algo en concreto, ya sabéis, o comentario o mensaje privado. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
